


Hogwarts is What????

by moonstonemystyk



Series: Uncle Bobby [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstonemystyk/pseuds/moonstonemystyk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's off to Hogwarts for Harry, new friends, and his first time being away from home. Hogwarts is everything he expected, or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I own nothing. Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling, Supernatural is owned by Eric Kripke. No copyright infringement is intended, I just want to play in their sandboxes for a little while. Not canon compliant.

Hogwarts is what???

Chapter 1

Remus dropped to the sofa, Sam's acceptance letter in his hand. “Sammy, this is amazing.” he told the nine year old. “You scored in the top three, and the other two are eleven years old.” He jumped up and paced around the room, the three boys watching and laughing. “Your official apprenticeship will be in Potions, but you also scored very high on arithmancy and amazingly enough Divination.”

Remus sat down again, “It says here that you are on the cutoff line of being magical. We're required to go and have a wand made for you, your first couple of weeks are going to see where your strengths are with your custom wand. Your schedule will be adjusted after that.”

Sam dropped down onto Remus' lap, “So I might have some of the same classes as Harry?” he asked.

Remus ruffled his hair, “Yes, you might.”

Harry looked over as he heard a tap on the window. “Looks like there is another owl.” he stated, walking over to the window and letting it in. The owl swooped past Harry and landed on Sam's head.

Dean walked over and lifted the bird off of his brother and it held out it's leg for Sam to remove the letter. “This one is from Salem too,” he told them. He opened the letter and started reading.

“Uncle Remus, they would like to come visit next week. They want to know if that's enough time for us to get me a wand.”

 

August 30 had Harry and Remus preparing for their trip to London so that Harry could get the Hogwarts Express to Hogwarts. Travis would be riding the train with Harry, using a potion to make himself completely undetectable, even to Dumbledore. He would stay at the school for the first couple of weeks to keep and eye on the way that Harry was treated, and then visit once a month if things were going well.

When they arrived in Diagon Alley, their first stop was Ollivander's shop for his Ministry approved wand. He had a custom wand that he could use in an emergency, but had to have one with the trace for Hogwarts. After he had gotten his wand, Eleven inches, Holly and Phoenix feather, they headed to the Leaky Cauldron to get a room for the night. He was only one night away from his very first day at Hogwarts.

 

Harry and Remus, with Travis walking behind them with one hand on Harry's shoulder, stepped through the barrier protecting Platform 9 ¾. They took his trunk to one of the train doors, Harry hugged Remus and promised to write him as soon as he was sorted, then he grabbed the handle of the trunk and pulled it onto the train. He pulled the trunk along behind himself, with Travis following him, until he found an empty compartment.

He was struggling to get the trunk onto the shelf when two red haired boys stopped at the door.

“You need some help with that?” one asked. 

Harry turned around to see two identical boys, “If you wouldn't mind?” he answered. 

The boys stepped into the compartment and stood in front of Harry. “Fred Weasley.” the first one said.

“George Weasley.” the second said, then both boys held out a hand for Harry to shake.

Harry smiled, “Harry Potter,” he said as he grabbed the offered hands in both of his. “Pleasure to meet you, would you happen to be related to Arthur Weasley by any chance?”Harry said, looking back and forth at the twin boys.

Fred and George looked at each other and then back to Harry. “That's our Dad.”George answered.

Harry grabbed their arms, “Quick, we have to tell Remus before he leaves.” He dragged the two boys off of the train and into the crowd. “If Remus can recruit your dad, Travis will be thrilled. Harry felt a slight touch to his back, knowing it was Travis letting him know that he was still with him.

Fred looked at his brother again, wondering if Harry Potter was as barmy as he seemed right now. “Our mum is over here with our sister, if you want to talk to her.”Fred told him.

“Fantastic, hang on a sec, let me get Remus.” he said stopping and pulling a mirror out of his pocket. “Remus Lupin” he said into the mirror.

“What's wrong Harry?” the mirror answered. Both red haired boys looked at the mirror and rushed over to stand on either side of Harry.

“The two guys standing with me are Arthur Weasley's sons, they said that their mom is here and they'll take us over to her so that you can talk to her.” Harry explained.

Remus pushed his way to the place Harry was standing with the boys. “Hello gentlemen, if you would show me the way to your mother, I will be out of your hair.” he told them.

Fred and George led the way over to their mother and sister. “Mum, this guy wanted to talk to you.”George told her.

Remus stepped forward, “Mrs. Weasley, my name is Remus Lupin and I have been asked to speak to you on behalf of the Magical government of the United States of America.” She shook his extended hand. “Would you be able to get your husband and meet me at the Leaky Cauldron right after the train leaves?” he asked.

Molly Weasley shook her head and looked at Remus with a small smile on her face. “What would this be about, Mr. Lupin?”she asked. 

Remus smiled, “The Department of Magical Beings wants to hire your husband. The British Magical Government has been blocking all of the mail from them to your husband for the past few years, and we've been trying to contact him for awhile.”

Harry grabbed Fred and George's arms and turned toward the small red haired girl at her mother's side. “Hi, I'm Harry Potter, what's your name?” he asked her with his hand extended.

She shakily shook the extended hand, “Ginny W-W-Weasley,”she stammered.

"Well Ginny, I'm going to drag your brother's out of here, and onto the train before it leaves without us.” He told her. “It was nice meeting you, feel free to write to me if you get bored, you can even write to my friends in South Dakota if you want. Send an owl to me and I'll teach you how to send them mail without an owl.”

Ginny stared at the three boys as they walked off, seeing Fred and George point out their brother Ron, and Harry introducing himself, before the four of them disappeared onto the train. She shook her head and looked up at her mother talking to the man Harry Potter had brought over to them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hogwarts express where he makes new friends.

Chapter 2

Harry and the three Weasley boys got on the train and headed for the compartment that Harry had found. Fred and George put Harry and Ron's trunks up on the shelf and sat down.

“What did that man want with our dad?” George asked.

Harry dropped down onto the seat next to Ron and pulled a bag of snacks from his schoolbag. He opened the bag and held it out for the three boys to take some. “Well,” he said, “Two of my uncles work for the magical government of America, my best friend Dean is already being recruited by them and he's only in his second year of apprenticeship with the Salem rune master.”

Ron stuffed a cookie in his mouth and looked over at Harry. “Dumbledore said that you were living with muggles.”

Harry shook his head, “Dumbledore left me with my Aunt, but my mom made arrangements for me to live with my uncle.”

Ron ran a hand through his hair, “Dumbledore told my parents that he's not your uncle, that he and one of your dad's friends kidnapped you.”

Harry sighed and leaned forward in his seat, “I'm going to tell you the truth, something that Dumbledore doesn't know how to do.” he paused and looked at all three boys. “My Uncle Bobby is my mom's brother, the aunt that Dumbledore left me with handed me over to him a week after my parents were killed. The Department of Magical Beings has been working with him since six months after I moved over there.” He reached into the bag and pulled out four bottles of soda, the three other boys looked at the small bag with wonder on their faces. “Dumbledore wants me to go back to my aunt, who didn't want me. My Uncles don't want me going back there, and if two of them hadn't graduated from Hogwarts, I would be going to Salem.”

Fred and George looked at their younger brother who was stuffing his face with the sweets that Harry had brought. “So they want our dad to work for them? Why?”

“From what I understand, they think that your dad is a genius at charming muggle objects and they've wanted to hire him for years. They have a whole department that works on ways to charm muggle objects. They want him to lead the department.” Harry told them, then he handed each of the boys a bottle of soda. “Dumbledore isn't allowed to even talk to me while I'm at Hogwarts. He tried to come and steal me from my Uncles, and the DMB was not happy. They went to the ICW and they decided that he couldn't have any contact with me.”

“So why are you coming to Hogwarts?” George asked.

Harry smiled at them, “I wanted to see where my parents went to school, if I don't like it I can transfer to Salem.” he looked out the window and then back at George. “If your dad goes to work for the DME, they would probably offer you and your siblings a place there, so that your parents could have you near them. At Salem, you go home when classes are done.”

The door to the compartment opened and a girl with bushy hair stuck her head in the door. “Has anyone here seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one.” she said to the boys. 

“No, I'm afraid not.” Harry told her. “But if you find out what the toad's name is, I can use a spell to find him.”The girl nodded her head and left the compartment to find Neville.

Fred looked at Harry skeptically, “You know a spell to find a lost pet?” he asked.

Harry smiled, “I know a lot of spells, I had a private tutor since I was three, and he's a wizard, so he's taught me a lot of stuff.”

They waited for the girl to return, the only sound in the compartment was the quiet sound of chewing and the clack of the train wheels on the rails.

She came back a few minutes later, a slightly chubby boy being pulled along behind her. “This is Neville,” she told them.

Harry smiled at Neville, “It's very nice to meet you Neville, if you tell me your toad's name, I can help you find him.”

Neville looked at the boys nervously, “His name is Trevor.” he finally said.

The girl huffed, “Honestly Neville, no one here is going to laugh at your toad.”

Harry pulled out his Ollivander's wand and held it flat on his palm. “point me, Trevor the toad.” he said. The wand spun around for a couple of seconds and then pointed toward Neville's hand.

Harry looked at the boy's hand and then at what was under it, “Neville, have you checked all of your pockets?” he asked.

Neville started searching his pockets, the third one contained Trevor. He let out a relieved sigh, “I thought that I had lost him.”

Harry stood up and held out his hand,and Neville took it. “My name is Harry Potter, it's very nice to meet you Neville. Would you like to sit down and have a snack with us?” he asked, then he looked over at the girl. “I'm afraid that I don't know your name,” he told her.

She stepped forward with her hand extended, “Hermione Granger.” she said.

“Well Hermione, the offer includes you. I still have quite a bit of snack food left, and some soda too. Would you like some?”

Neville sat down next to Fred, and Harry passed him the bag so that he could grab a few snacks. All of the children in awe of the never ending bag of sweets Harry had.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Fred and George left the four first years in Harry's compartment and headed to another compartment to see their friend Lee who had a large spider that they wanted to see.

“What class are you looking forward to the most?” Harry asked the group.

Hermione started bouncing in her seat, “I can't wait for any of them.” she told them.

Ron looked at her like she was crazy. “It's school, just something that has to be done.” he said, stuffing some candy into his mouth.

Neville looked down at his hands, “Herbology,I don't think that I'll be good at anything else.” he stated. “I was surprised to get a letter at all.”

Harry patted Neville on the arm, “Don't worry about it Neville, I'll help you with anything you're having trouble with. My Uncle Remus covered all of the first and second year work because Sam and I were trying to keep up with Dean.”

Hermione huffed, “It's not fair that you had someone that already knew what you were going to learn.”

Harry laughed, “Ron has older brothers that knew what he was going to learn, how is it not fair for me to know?”

“What about muggleborn witches and wizards, we don't have the chance to get ahead.” she told them.

“Why not?” Harry asked.

Hermione stood up and started pacing the compartment, “We don't get our letters until our 11th birthdays, and then we have to wait until someone comes and takes us to Diagon Alley before we can even get any books.”

Harry looked at each of them, “I didn't know that, Salem has been hoping that I would come there since I was 6. My best friend Dean was scouted by Salem because he is awesome with runes, and his brother Sam is starting his first year there and he's only 9. They bring students in when they're capable of controlling their magic or have some special talent in one of the classes. Sam is going for potions and arithmancy.” Harry told them. “You don't have to wait in the states, your parents are contacted as soon as you do your first accidental magic.”

Hermione threw herself down next to Ron and huffed. “I'm going to have to work even harder so that I can keep up.”

Harry reached over and patted her arm, “Don't worry about it Hermione, I have a mirror that connects me to my Uncle Remus. If we need help, I'll call him.”

Twenty minutes later.........

The group was talking when the door to the compartment flew open and three boys stepped in. “They’re saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment.” the blonde said. “Is it you?” he asked, looking at Harry.

Harry stood up, “You do realize that it was rude of you to come in and interrupt a group of people that you don't know. Did your parents not teach you about manners?”

The largest boy standing behind the blonde snickered, while the blonde turned red.

“I'll show you how it's done.” Harry said. He walked up to the largest boy. “Hello, my name is Harry.” he stated, holding his hand out. 

The boy shook his hand, “Gregory Goyle, you can call me Greg.”

Harry smiled, “It's very nice to meet you Greg, would you like to sit down?”

The blonde pushed Greg out of the way. “I'm Draco Malfoy.” he said, looking at the rest of the group. “You obviously don't know any better than to make friends with the wrong sort.”

Harry laughed. “Hello Draco, I'm afraid that you are mistaken. There is no wrong sort, friends are friends. Would you like to join us?”

Draco sneered, “Consort with mudbloods and blood traitors, I'm better than that.”

Harry stepped right up to Draco. “Draco, I do not appreciate you speaking that way. I make friends with anyone, blood status has nothing to do with it. My best friend is a muggle with an affinity for runes that goes to The Salem Institute and studies with the Rune Master there. My Uncles are a muggle, a wizard and a wizard/werewolf, I do not choose my friends by their magical background.” Harry said in growl. “If you can't accept that, you can leave.” He turned around and looked at Greg and the other boy. “You two are welcome to stay, as long as you don't use those foul words.” 

Greg looked from Harry to Draco and sat down next to Hermione. He held out his hand, “Hello, I'm Greg.”

Hermione took his hand, “Hermione Granger, we were just talking about how Harry is going to start a study group. Would you like to join?”

“Goyle, let's go!” Draco shouted.

Greg looked over at him, “I think that I'll stay here. How about you Vince?” he asked the other boy. He shook his head and followed Draco out of the compartment.

 

Arthur and Molly Weasley left The Leaky Cauldron with smiles on their faces, heading to pick up their daughter and pack their clothes. They were heading to South Dakota to meet with Remus Lupin and a man from the DME. Things were looking up for the Weasley family.

 

Sam Winchester packed his backpack for the sixth time since he had been accepted to Salem. He was excited to go to school early, but he missed Harry and he had only been gone for a day. He looked at his alarm clock and let out a loud sigh, he still had hours before Harry would contact them and let them know where he was sorted. He wished that he could have gone to Hogwarts with him, but Travis had said that Hogwarts wouldn't have accepted him, especially not two years early. Maybe he could get Uncle Siri to teach him some spells. He had a wand, and maybe he could be a full fledged wizard one day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has sat open on my desktop just waiting for my muse to let me finish, so I put my headphones in and cued up Seether. How quickly I finished while listening to them. Words are Weapons on repeat. Enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 4

 

The five first years settled down for the rest of the trip after Draco had left. 

“My brothers told me that you have to wrestle a troll to find out what house you get into.” Ron told them.

Harry had just taken a drink when Ron said it and when he laughed, the soda sprayed over Ron and Neville's pants. “Sorry,” Harry sputtered. “My Uncles went to Hogwarts, they told me that it's a hat. You put the sorting hat on, and it tells you what houses you would be best in. They told me that it would even listen to your arguments if you wanted a certain house.” Harry told them. 

Hermione looked at the boys. “Why don't we try to get into the same house. Greg will be the first one sorted of the five of us, we could all try to get into the house he's sorted into.” she said.

Ron leaned forward, “What house does your family usually get sorted into Greg?” he asked.

Greg swallowed, “They're mostly Slytherin,” he told them. “But I could try to get into a different house.”

Harry shook his head, “I think that we should let the hat put us where it thinks that we should be. That way we'll have friends in other houses.”

“My family is always sorted into Gryffindor.” Ron told them.

Neville looked at his new friends, “My mum was a Hufflepuff, and my dad was a Gryffindor.” he told them.

Hermione bounced in her seat. “Maybe Neville should try for Hufflepuff.” she told them. “Ron in Gryffindor, me in Ravenclaw, and Greg in Slytherin. That only leaves Harry, and he could go to where the hat thinks that he should go.”

 

Dean rushed out of the classroom and ran for the portkey point. Today was Harry's first day at Hogwarts and he wanted to be home when he called on the mirror. He hoped that Harry got into the house he wanted, and that Dumbledore would leave him alone.

He appeared at the portkey point in Uncle Bobby's yard, stuck his portkey back into his bag and ran for the house. He opened the front door and headed for the kitchen. “Sam?” he yelled.

“In here!” he yelled from the kitchen. “I'm waiting for Harry to call.”

Dean pushed open the kitchen door and dropped down onto one of the chairs at the table. “I have some homework, so I'll just do it here and we'll wait together.”

Sam smiled at him and grabbed a soda out of the fridge for his brother. “I hope that Harry decides to switch schools, I miss him already.”

 

Harry and his friends stood together while they were waiting for their turn with the sorting hat. When Greg was called, they all patted him on the back and wished him luck.

“Better be.....Slytherin!” said the sorting hat.

Harry, Ron, Neville, and Hermione all cheered for their new friend.

 

“Granger, Hermione.” Professor McGonagall said. Hermione walked up to the front of the Great Hall with her head held high.

“Ravenclaw!” the sorting hat said.

The three boys cheered loudly. Then they waited for the next of their group to be called.

“Longbottom, Neville.” was finally called by McGonagall.

Harry looked around at his new friends, wondering why it was taking the hat so long to decide where to put Neville.

Finally, the hat opened at the brim, but Neville scrunched up his face and the brim closed again. A few seconds later it opened again, “Hufflepuff.” it said with a distinct attitude. “You would do as well in Gryffindor.” the hat told him as he handed the hat to the Professor.

“There is nothing wrong with being a Hufflepuff!” he told the hat and walked down to the loudly cheering Hufflepuff table.

While looking around and waiting for his turn, Harry saw that Greg had been pushed down to the end of the table and that no one was talking to him. Harry nudged Ron and gestured to the Slytherin table. “Maybe one of us should go to Slytherin with Greg.” he said. Then looked at the Gryffindor table where Fred and George were sitting. “I think that it should be me, you have your brothers in Gryffindor.”

Ron looked over at his brothers and then at the Slytherin table. “Are you sure Harry? There are death eater's kids in Slytherin, what if they try to hurt you?” he asked.

Harry looked at Greg again, “Ron, he's alone there now that he sat with us. My Uncles made sure that I could defend myself, with magic and without.” Harry patted Ron on his back, “I'll be fine. I'll get the hat to put me in Slytherin.”

“Potter, Harry.” was called. Harry walked up, sat down and dropped the hat on his head. “Not much for you to do, Hat. I've decided to join my friend Greg in Slytherin.” he thought to it. 

The hat laughed, “And why is that Mr. Potter?”

“He sat with us on the train and now his friends from before are ignoring him. I don't want him to be alone.” Harry thought to him.

“Very well,” he said in Harry's head. “Better be.....Slytherin!” he shouted out loud. 

Harry got up from the stool, handed the hat to his Aunt Minnie and stalked off to the Slytherin table, dropping down next to Greg.

“Well Greg, it looks like we're going to be roommates.” Harry said.

A couple of minutes later, Ron was sitting on the stool with the hat jammed down on his head. The hat kept opening up it's brim to talk and then shutting it. After a few times it opened again and Ron shouted, “No!”

The hat seemed to deflate, opened it's brim. “Slytherin.” it stated in a monotone.

Ron smiled and handed the defeated hat to the Professor, then headed to his new house table. He sat down between Greg and Harry.

“Ron?” Harry questioned.

Ron shrugged, “You and Greg needed someone to watch your backs. My brothers can live in Gryffindor without me.” He told them, as the last person was sorted to Slytherin and the food appeared on the tables. “Let's eat!”


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This chapter is brought to you by my ipod, playing Shinedown at high volume. Amaryllis, excellent album. Enjoy. Two chapters in one night, thank my ipod.

Chapter 5

 

After they had finished eating, they looked up and saw one of the Professors heading toward them. Harry smiled, watching his Aunt stalk down the aisle heading toward him.

“Harry, I would like to have a word with you.” she told him.

Harry smiled at her, “Yes, Professor. Can Greg and Ron come with me?” he asked. “When Greg sat with us on the train, we decided to each go into a different house, and Greg was going to be here alone so I joined him. Ron decided to join us, to watch our backs.” he told her, smiling.

She smiled at the three boys, “Come along, I'll let your head of house know that the three of you are with me.”

She walked up the aisle, stopping in front of Professor Snape. “Professor, I will be borrowing these three first years for a few minutes. I will bring them to your office when I am finished, so that they can be shown the way to the common room.”

He sneered at the three boys, “As you wish. Do not take too long, I like to address my first years before they turn in for the night.” he told her.

She nodded her head, “Maybe you should have the house elves prepare a separate room for the three of them, it seems that six boys in one room may just be a little much.” she said and then led the three boys to a small room. 

She smiled at them and sat down in one of the chairs. “I'm very proud of you Harry.” she told him. “But please be respectful to Professor Snape, I'm trying to bring him over to our side so please don't antagonize him.” she said to them.

“You said that he was friends with my mom, maybe I can ask him for stories about her?” he asked.

“I think that you should wait for that. Show him that Slytherin side that you've shown me so many times. And be respectful,” she reminded them.

Harry and the other boys nodded and they all headed for the door. “I'll take you to his office and he can show you where the common room is.” she told them as she opened the door. They stepped out to find their head of house waiting for them.

“I'll take them from here Professor.” he told her. “Do not worry, I will do nothing to him, Minerva. I do not want to end up in Azkaban before the year even begins.”

He looked at the three small boys, “Come along, the house elves have prepared a separate room for the three of you. I do not need fights between first years because there were too many of you in one room.” he starts walking the boys following along. “I assume that there are no objections to the three of you sharing a room?” he asked.

Harry cleared his throat, “No sir, Ron and I are in Slytherin because of Greg. No one would talk to him after he sat with us on the train, so I didn't want him to be alone. Ron decided to join us, to help us watch our backs.” Harry told him. 

He stopped and looked at the boys. “Let us see just how well you adjust to Slytherin.” he told them and then led them to the common room.

 

After Professor Snape had given his speech, Harry, Ron, and Greg headed for their new room. As soon as the door was closed, Harry sent a spell at the door, making sure that no one could get in without knocking.   
“Okay, I need to call my Uncles and let them know what house I'm in. You guys want to meet Dean and Sam?” he asked.

Ron and Greg just looked at him like he was crazy. Harry headed for the bed that had his trunk at the bottom of it and flopped down. “Come on guys, I need to call them before they find out what house I'm in.” 

The two boys crowded around Harry as he pulled a mirror out of his robes. He opened it and looked into it, “Sam Winchester” he said and waited until the excited face of Sam appeared in the mirror. “I knew that you would be waiting, so I called you first Sam.” he said.

Ron and Greg stared at the mirror. “How did you do that?” Greg asked.

Harry laughed, “My Uncle Remus charmed the mirrors, we all have them. I'll have to get him to send us six more for our friends.” Harry said.

Ron counted his new friends on his fingers, “Harry, I think that you've miscounted, who are the other two for?”

“Fred and George, those two are goldmines of information and help with homework Ron, they already know how things work here so they can help us.” Harry said and then turned back to the mirror. “So Sammy, how are things going?” he asked.

Sam smiled at him, “No way Harry, everyone is standing behind me waiting to hear what house you were sorted into. Spill.” he said.

Harry laughed, “Well, I made six friends on the train and only one of them was sorted into Slytherin, so when I was called up I talked the hat into putting me there, then Ron did the same thing.”

Sirius cheered in the background then leaned over Sam's shoulder. “Slytherin, who did you make friends with that got sorted there?” he asked, laughing.

“Greg Goyle,” Harry told him. “He came to the compartment that we were in with some kid named Malfoy, we invited them to stay and Greg was the only one that did.”

Sirius pulled away and Remus took his place. “Make sure that you watch yourselves, Slytherin is full of children of death eaters.” he told them.

Greg coughed, “My dad followed 'you-know-who', but I won't let him hurt Harry.” he told the man.

Remus smiled, “I guess I should let everyone else talk to you cub, I'll get working on the mirrors that you need for your friends and send them to you.” he said before backing away from Sam's shoulder. Bobby and John each came to the mirror to talk before they left Harry to talk to Dean and Sam.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: this chapter is brought to you by Seether's Disclaimer II and the entire Goo Goo Dolls discograpy. Music is feeding my muse for now, let's hope that it continues. The boys make a new friend, one that will change Hogwarts. Read on dear readers.

 

Chapter 6

Two weeks after the start of term, Harry was cornered by the twins outside the library.

“Harry, just the bloke we were searching for. We found something that we want to try and need you to look it over for us first.” George said.

Fred picked up right where George left off, “You grew up with some of this stuff so we figure that you're the resident expert in most things supernatural.”

They each grabbed one of Harry's arms and led him to a little used part of the castle. Once they had secured the door of the unused classroom, they brought out a book and opened it for Harry to look at. 

“What am I looking over?” he asked, searching the page.

Fred came over and pointed out a summoning ritual, and Harry read it over.

“You seriously want to summon the god of mischief? Harry asked them.

Fred ducked his head, “We just want to get some ideas from him.”

“We kind of want to make Ron's and your first year very memorable, and that way if we get caught we can say that it wasn't just us.” George told him.

Harry read the description of the god once again, and dropped down into one of the chairs. “Before you summon him, make sure that you have a ritual to banish him back to where he came from.” He looked at the two older boys, “We don't want some god to have free rein to cause all kinds of trouble.”

Both boys grinned at Harry and flipped the page for him. Harry looked it over and nodded to them. They brought out the things that they would need and started the summoning.

George lit the ingredients in the bowl and before they could breathe, he was there. 

Harry didn't think that he looked too impressive, he wasn't as tall as his uncles, honestly he wasn't very tall at all. He stood in front of the three boys with a lollypop in his hand, and a mischievous look in his golden eyes.

“What can I do for you boys,” the deity asked.

Fred and George both started speaking at once and the god lifted his hand. 

“One at a time gentlemen.” he said and then looked at Harry. “How about you go first.”he stated pointing at Harry with his lollypop, and then putting the candy into his mouth.

Harry cleared his throat. “Well, Fred and George wanted to summon you to help them with some prank ideas. I'm just here to make sure that nothing they were summoning would kill them.”

He pulled the sucker from his mouth, “Why would they ask someone that is younger than them to do that?” he asked.

Harry watched him put the candy back into his mouth again. “I was raised with hunters and wizards, and I was taught the stuff I needed to know to protect myself.”

He snapped his fingers and the candy disappeared and a large comfortable looking chair appeared behind him. He dropped into the chair, “A hunter and a wizard, that's not something that you see every day. Tell you what I'm going to do,” he told the three boys. “You provide me with candy and some of the lovely prank items that I know that you have access to, and I will help you with some fantastic prank ideas.”

Harry looked over at the twins and they nodded their approval.

“You have yourself a deal.”Harry told him. He stood up from his chair and stepped in front of the large chair. “My name is Harry, those two are Fred and George. They're the one's that you'll be helping, I'm just a first year and I don't need to get caught doing some prank and have my uncles called. I think that they would make me change to Salem if I got in trouble this early in the year.”

 

“Not to worry Harry, I never get caught. My name is Loki, by the way, and I would be very happy to join you in your pranking.” he told them, then pulled a candy bar out of his pocket and began to eat it.

“Fred and I are going to head to Honeydukes and get some candy for Loki.” George told Harry.

Harry reached into his bag and pulled out a handful of Galleons, “Pick some up for the study group, we're going to be meeting tonight and chocolate frogs will hopefully help them to focus.”

The twins opened the door and headed out for the candy.

Loki snapped his fingers and he was dressed like Harry, all the way down to the Slytherin tie. “I've met wizards before, and I'm pretty sure that Slytherin would have been my house if I had been a wizard.” he told Harry.

Harry grinned and led the deity out of the classroom and started to show him around Hogwarts.

 

 

 

A/N: Okay, it was a little short, but that seemed like the perfect stopping point.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Yet another chapter for you all, if I manage to keep my muse happy I might just get this story done before the summer. Then I can start on the next part, the next part takes place from season 1 of Supernatural so I'm really looking forward to it. That's where most of the pairings will begin. There will be a couple in this story, but I'm not giving them away yet.

 

Chapter 7

 

Sam finished his first week at Salem, and was looking forward to Harry coming home for the weekend. Dean's portkey had taken him home a couple of hours ago, since one of his classes had been canceled because the teacher had been sick. Sam waved to his classmates as he walked to the portkey point. He didn't consider any of them friends yet, and probably never would. He was the odd man out here, youngest student, youngest with an apprenticeship, and his brother was the Rune prodigy that everyone wished that they could be. 

No one was mean to him, he could admit that much. He just didn't fit in. The other kids in his Charms class all sneered at him when he was able to answer questions that they didn't know. Maybe he should just be home schooled, Uncles Remus and Siri had offered. He would have to talk to Harry when he got home.

Right before he stepped onto the portkey platform, something hit his arm. He gasped at the pain, then looked down at his arm. 

“Get down!!” was yelled at him from above. He dropped down to the ground and saw a kid on a broom with a beater's bat. He brought his broom down low enough to jump off and tackled the bludger that had hit Sam. A group of brooms rushed from the quidditch pitch, and the team's captain rushed over to Sam.

“Are you alright?” she asked.

Sam looked up at her with tears in his eyes, “My arm hurts.” he told her.

She looked at his arm and levitated him, “I'm going to take you to the nurse's office, she'll call your parents.” she said. “What's your name?”

“Sam Winchester.” he said, gripping his injured arm with his good one.

She smiled at him, “I have a class with your brother Dean, he talks about you a lot.”

Sam wiped his face on his shoulder, “Yeah, Dean is awesome.”

“The nurse will get you fixed up and call your family to pick you up.” she explained as she levitated him into the building and onto a bed. 

 

Dean waited at the portkey point at home, he knew that Sammy would be in a hurry to get to the house, just in case Harry came early. He looked down at his watch, noticing that Sam was more than a few minutes late he took out his mirror. 

“Sirius Black.” he said into the mirror.

After a few seconds Sirius' face appeared in the mirror. “What can I do for you cub?” he asked.

“Sammy's not here, can you call the school and see if he lost his portkey or something?” Dean asked, pulling at his sandy brown hair.

“Sure thing, just hang on a sec.” he answered.

He put the mirror down on the table and picked up the phone. A couple of minutes later he came back to the mirror. “Dean, just stay there. We're coming to get you and then going to the school. Sam is in the nurse's office.” he stated then closed the mirror.

Dean looked at his reflection and then said, “Harry Potter.”

Harry answered right away, “Dean! I was just grabbing my bag to come home.”

Dean sniffled, “Harry something happened to Sammy, can you come home now?”

Harry stopped smiling at his best friend, “What happened?” he asked as he threw his schoolbag over his shoulder.

“I don't know. Uncle Siri called the school because Sammy was late and then he told me not to move from the portkey point.” he stated.

Harry gripped his mirror harder, “I'm activating my portkey now, I'll be right there.” he closed the mirror and activated his portkey.

A few seconds later Harry appeared in front of Dean. He rushed over and wrapped his arms around the bigger boy. “I'm sure that he's fine. Maybe he got a skinned knee.”

Dean sniffled again, “The would have just sent him home after cleaning it.” he told Harry.

Harry buried his face in Dean's neck, but then pulled back quickly and pulled out his mirror. “Sam Winchester!” he shouted.

A few seconds passed and then Sam's tear stained face appeared in his mirror. “Sammy are you alright?” Harry asked.

“Got hit by a bludger, the charms on the field failed and it hit me at the portkey platform. One of the captains levitated me to the nurse's office, but the break is really bad.” he told them.

“We're coming Sammy,” Dean told him as he watched his Uncles appear. 

Sirius grabbed Bobby's arm, and Remus pulled the two boys into his arms and the five of them disapperated.

They appeared at the doors of the school, and pushed them open as soon as they had gotten their bearings, rushing to the nurses office with Dean leading, Harry right at his back. They walked into the small hospital to see Sam in the bed closest to the door. Dean and Harry veered off to be with Sam as the three adults stalked toward the nurse.

“We're here for Sam Winchester,” Bobby told her.

She sighed and held up a hand, “Which one of you is Sam's father?”

The three men looked at each other, Bobby and Sirius stepped forward. “His father works for the DMB and he won't be home until tomorrow. I'm his guardian when he's away.” Bobby told her. 

Sirius nodded to her, “I'm his magical guardian, his father is not magical.”

The nurse dropped to the chair behind her. “I was hoping that his father was magical. The potions that we use aren't working quite as well as they should. He has a compound fracture of the ulna and radius, and he's lost a lot of blood.”

“What does that mean for Sam? Is he going to be alright?” Bobby asked, the question was mirrored in the faces of the other two men.

“We were hoping that we could do a transfer of magic, his father would have qualified, but since he's not magical the only other option would be someone who's magic is drawn to Sam. We may have to send him to a regular hospital, he would have to have surgery there and at least 2 months recovery.” she explained.

Remus looked over at the small boy, hoping that there was some other way. “Is there some way to test for that?” he asked.

She nodded her head, “You touch him and your magic reaches out and helps to heal the wound.” she told them.

Just as they were ready to turn so that the two magical adults could see if they could help, the three boys ran over to them.

“Uncle Bobby, Uncle Remus, Uncle Siri, you should have seen it. We got to watch as the bones in Sammy's arm fixed. The cuts didn't even leave a scar.” Dean told them.

The four adults looked over at Sam, the nurse rushing over to check the boy over. “It's completely healed, not even a transfer from his parents would heal it that quickly.” she said.

“I guess that it just took awhile for the potions to work.” Bobby said.

Sam stepped toward them, “No, it wasn't getting any better and the pain potion stopped working. Harry hugged me, trying to make me feel better and it just started healing.”


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 

The group used Sam's portkey to return to the salvage yard. Dean and Harry didn't leave Sam out of their sight for the whole weekend, they found things to do with him and Harry told them both about his new friends. Remus and Bobby sat down with books, trying to figure out how Harry's magic had healed Sam so quickly, after they had sent a quick owl to Travis to see what he might know.

The three boys were spread out over the living room floor, using the mirrors to talk to Harry's new friends at Hogwarts when John came in. He tossed his duffel bag on the floor and dropped down onto the floor with the boys. 

“So, I hear that Sammy had a small accident at school yesterday.” he said.

Sam crawled over and lay his head on his father's stomach. “I got hit with a bludger, my arm was awful.” he said as John ran his fingers through his youngest son's hair. “The nurse gave me potions and my arm was bleeding. You could see the bones sticking out.” Sam explained. “She was going to have to send me to the hospital, but then Harry and Dean came in. As soon as Harry hugged me, the bones went back together and it all healed up.”

John smiled at Harry, “I also hear that Bobby and Remus are trying to figure out how Harry's magic healed you, but if you ask me, they're wasting their time.”

Harry looked away from the mirrors for a minute, “How come, Uncle John?”

John reached over and pulled Harry into a quick hug. “Because it doesn't matter why your magic did it, you and Dean have been watching out for Sammy since he was just a tiny little guy. I figure that your magic knows how important Sam is to you and did what it could to help him.”

Hermione piped up from the mirror, “That would mean that in some way our magic is sentient.” she stated.

Harry looked thoughtful for a minute, “I'll have Uncle Bobby and Uncle Remus look into that.” he told her.

She smiled at them from the mirror. “Could you have him let me know what they find out? I'll research over here, I might have seen something about the way other people's magic helps with injuries in one of the books I picked up for light reading. I'll see what I can find in Hogwarts library.” she told them, and with a quick goodbye she headed for the library.

Harry, Neville and Ron rolled their eyes, “We won't see her again until Harry and I drag her out of the library when he gets back.” Ron told them.

 

Ron's prediction was quite accurate, when Harry returned to Hogwarts, it took all three boys to get her out of the library. “Hermione,” Harry started, “It's not that important, Sam is fine.” he said as they walked past the transfiguration classroom.

Minerva heard them talking and stepped out of her office. “What was wrong with Sam?” she asked.

After they had told her the story she ushered the three of them back toward their common rooms.

 

Severus Snape was not a nice man. He had dreaded this year, knowing that the child of his school enemy would start classes this year. One problem with hating the child on sight, he was nothing like his father.  
When he looked at the boy, he saw James Potter, but when he watched the way the boy acted, it was all Lily. He helped anyone that needed it, spoke to the professors with respect, and kept himself and his friends out of trouble. There was nothing about the boy's personality that he could hate, maybe Minerva was right, Dumbledore had an agenda. As he trudged toward the Headmaster's office, his thoughts went to the day before, when he had found Harry assisting a group of second year Slytherins with their transfiguration homework. The boy had explained how to perform the spell, showed the group, and then had helped each person in the group until they all were able to do the spell on their own.

After watching the boy for the first two months of classes, he had decided that he would screw up the Headmaster's plans every chance he got.

 

The group of first years sat at an out of the way table in the library, speaking quietly so that no one would overhear them. “What should we do Harry?” Hermione asked.

Harry dropped his head onto the table. “Are we sure that it's the Sorcerer's stone?” he asked. He lifted his head from the table, “Are we sure that it's Quirell?”

Everyone at the table nodded their heads. “He's the only one that it could be, and he's constantly watching you Harry. It's scary the way he stares at you.” Neville told them.

“Alright,”Harry told them. “We go talk to Professor Snape, and Professor McGonagall.” The group got up and left the library, heading toward the transfiguration classroom where they could vent their concerns to one of the staff.

 

The group hurried to the dungeons, hoping that Professor Snape would actually listen to them instead of just telling them that there was nothing to worry about.

They explained everything that they had uncovered to the dour Professor, hoping that he wouldn't send them off like Professor McGonagall had.

When they had finished, he leaned forward over his desk. “How did a group of first years figure this out so easily?” he asked. “Understand me,” he told them, “I want all of you to stay away from the forbidden corridor, and I don't want any of you to be alone with Quirell.”

He got up from his desk. “I will do everything I can to protect the stone, starting with contacting Nicholas Flamel myself. As for Quirell, I think that I need to contact Harry's guardians and work with them to come up with a way to take care of him.”

The group left the Professor, hoping that he would be able to handle all of the issues that they had just dropped on him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 

When the group of first years headed to breakfast on Halloween morning, the ceiling of the great hall was covered in dark clouds, perfectly mirroring the sky outside the castle. Harry and his friends parked themselves at the end of the Hufflepuff table, knowing that the friendly Hufflepuffs wouldn't mind the three Slytherins sitting with them. Harry had been excused from everything for the day as part of the arrangements that had been made with the school, he personally detested the holiday. Bad things always happened on Halloween, and it had all begun with his parents.

 

A few minutes after they sat down, they were joined by another person in a Slytherin uniform. 

“How are my favorite little firsties doing?” Loki asked reaching across the table to help himself to a pile of pancakes.

Harry laughed and handed him the syrup, “What mischief are you up to?”

He smiled around a mouthful of food, “Just here to keep you company Harry. Fred and George told me that you don't have to go to classes today so I figured that you could spend some time with me.”

Harry watched as the god of mischief plowed through a large plate of pancakes. “I have a few hours, Professor McGonagall arranged things so that Dean and Sam can visit for a couple of hours later, but you're welcome to come along when they get here.” Harry told him.

“We're all going to meet in the transfiguration classroom.” Neville said pushing his empty plate toward the center of the table.

Loki looked at each of them, “Do you really think that's a good idea?” He said. “Not that I don't want to meet them, but aren't your uncles hunters? Won't they want to kill me, no questions asked?”

Harry laughed and put an arm over Loki's shoulders, “I already told them about you. I explained how Fred and George summoned you and that you've only helped them with a few simple pranks. They won't try to kill you unless you try to kill someone.”

“Don't think that we don't know that it's you that's keeping Quirell away from us.” Hermione told him. “Professor Snape told us never to be alone with him, and every time he tries to get one of us alone, something happens to him.” She stood up and leaned over his one shoulder, “Thank you.” and she kissed him on the cheek.

A bright blush lit up Loki's face. “I have a lot of fun with you guys, I'm not going to let the possessed one do anything to you.”

“Possessed?” Harry asked. “I hate to ask, but will you come and talk to Professor Snape? The more he knows, the better he'll be able to protect the students.”

Loki looked at the group with a pout, “What if he kicks me out because of what I am?”

Ron stood up and the rest of the group followed, “We'll just summon you back. You've been keeping him busy, too busy to go after the stone. We'll explain it all to the Professor.”

Loki got up from the table slowly, “You guys are going to owe me, I want two bars of Honeydukes best for doing this.”

Harry laughed and motioned for Fred and George to join them. “I'll even throw in a dozen chocolate frogs.”

After talking to Harry, Fred and George headed off to Honeydukes while the rest of the group tromped down to the dungeons.

 

After they had explained everything to the potions Professor, he agreed to allow Loki to stay with one condition. He was not allowed to prank Professor Snape or Professor McGonagall, Loki agreed.

Most of the group headed off to class, leaving Harry and Loki alone. The two walked the short distance to Harry's common room and up the stairs to his dorm.

When they opened the door, they found an extra bed had been brought in for Loki. On it they found a note.

Loki,  
I have put a bed in here for you. I would feel much more at ease after today's revelation, if you stayed with the boys as much as possible. I will speak to Harry's Uncle Bobby on your behalf, letting him know that you have been protecting him from the evil that is possessing our Defense against the Dark Arts Professor. Choose a name to go by, and I will arrange with Professor McGonagall to have you added to all of Harry's classes. Just write the name on a slip of paper and call for Tipsy, she will deliver it to me and everything will be arranged by the feast tonight. 

Professor Severus Snape

 

Loki just stared at the paper, a gobsmacked look on his face.

Harry laughed and dropped onto Loki's new bed. “I told you that he wouldn't banish you.”

Loki dropped onto the bed next to Harry and started laughing too.

 

The entire group, including Fred and George met in front of the transfiguration class room. George handed Loki a large bag with Honeydukes on the front. “Harry insisted that we go back and get you more than you asked for after you talked to Professor Snape.” he told the deity. 

A few minutes and several chocolate frogs later, Professor McGonagall walked up to the group, Sam and Dean following close behind her. As soon as Sam saw Harry he rushed forward and threw his arms around Harry's middle.

“Harry, I can't believe that you get to go to school in a castle. It's just so cool.” Sam babbled as Harry hugged him back.

They all shuffled into the class room, closing the door behind themselves.

Harry introduced them each to Dean and Sam, Dean blushing a dark red when Harry introduced him to Hermione in person.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and informed the group that Dean and Sam would be attending the feast, so they had better get a move on if they expected to get any of the treats that were being provided for the students.

The group laughed and joked around all the way to the Great Hall.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 

Professor Snape had kept the end of the Slytherin table clear for the group, the end closest to him so that he could keep an eye out for anything Quirrell would try. They had been in the Great Hall for awhile when the large doors crashed open and Quirrell came in.

“Troll in the dungeon,” he said in a loud voice.

Professor Snape rushed down from the teacher's table and stopped next to Loki and Harry.

“Do exactly what the Headmaster says, I will try and find the troll.” he told them.

Loki closed his eyes and after a few seconds opened them again. “It's in the dungeon near the Slytherin common room, I'll get Harry, Ron, and Greg to the common room and then I'll get rid of the troll. You might want to cut Quirrell off, he's headed toward the forbidden corridor.” Loki answered.

“You're sure that you can handle the troll?” he asked.

Loki snapped his fingers and the group of first years disappeared. “They're all in their common rooms.” he told the professor. “Would you like me to put you in front of the door to the room with the giant three headed dog?” he asked with a smirk.

The Professor gave a quick nod, and with a snap he disappeared. Loki snapped again and appeared behind the large troll.

When the professors found the troll, it was laying in front of the potions class room, completely knocked out.

Professor Snape stalked through the common room and headed toward Harry's dorm room. When he arrived, he dropped down onto the end of one of the beds. “I know that you have some way to contact your Uncles, Harry. Could you please call them and allow me to speak with them.” he asked.

Harry raised his mirror from the bed, “Uncle Bobby.” he said to the reflective surface. A few seconds later, his Uncles appeared in the mirror. 

“What's wrong Harry?” Bobby asked.

“No one is hurt, Uncle Bobby. We had a problem at the feast and Professor Snape would like to speak to you.” Harry told him and then handed the mirror to his Head of House. As the Professor stood up, Loki appeared at the foot of the bed he had been given.

The Professor took the mirror and walked to the other side of the room, speaking quietly. About ten minutes later, he brought the mirror back and handed it to Harry. Then he turned to Sam and Dean.  
“You will be returning home shortly, Harry, Ron, Fred and George will be going with you and returning to the castle on Monday.”He turned to Loki, “You have also been invited, and no, they don't intend to kill you.”

Loki smiled. “I guess that I'm having a weekend away with my friends.”

 

The group took a portkey to Bobby's and Sirius and John met them at the portkey point. 

“Are you boys alright?” John asked as soon as they arrived.

“We're okay, Dad.” and “We're alright, Uncle John.” came from two of the boys.

John ran his hand over his face, “Sorry, is everyone else okay?” he asked. 

Loki grinned and looked up at him, “Ah, we're awesome. The troll is gone, and we get a three day weekend from the Head-ass-wipe.” he said smiling at the hunter. “I'm Loki, I'm looking after Harry and friends until that possessed teacher is taken care of. Besides, Harry's little rag-tag group is fun to be around.”

John stared at the deity, hearing Harry talk about him did not prepare him for a god in a child's body. “Are you possessing some human?” he asked.

Loki gave him a look of horror, “No way! I can change the way I look, it's me only younger.” He quickly aged himself to an adult age and then back to the child look that he had been using to stay at Hogwarts undetected.

“Loki keeps Professor Quirell away from us.” Harry told them.

“I keep the Head-asster away too, he likes to follow Harry. Keeps his distance for now, but I'm ready for him if he tries to do anything.” Loki said.

 

The group spent the weekend talking about school and having a great time just hanging out. The group from Hogwarts left on Sunday, using a portkey to return to Professor Snape's office. Dean and Sam said goodbye, telling Harry that they would see him next weekend.

They arrived to Professor Snape's office to hear Dumbledore shouting at the potions Professor, insisting that he did not have the right to send Harry and his friends off Hogwarts grounds. Harry and his group quickly hid as best they could in the class room, they rushed to the supply closet and just left the door cracked.

The raised voices could still be heard coming from Snape's office. 

“Headmaster, it's in the agreement that Potter's relatives have with the Board of Governors, and the Ministry of Magic. The boy is to be sent home in case of any emergency at the school. I checked with the heads of house and the other children's parents before I sent them with Potter. I also notified the Board of Governors, and Ministry.” Snape said.

“That boy is too important to the Wizarding World to allow him to come and go as he pleases. You need to help me come up with a reason for that contract to be null and void. I must regain control of the boy, for the sake of the Wizarding World.” Dumbledore told him.

The group in the supply closet looked at each other, eyes wide and full of disbelief. The Headmaster came out of Snape's office, followed by the professor. “Have you even looked at the contract Albus? It was written by the best minds at the Department of Magical Beings, finding a loophole to nullify the contract will be impossible.”

“Tell them that I have to train the boy, tell them about the prophecy.” he said quickly. “You're the one who originally heard it, tell them about the part that Harry has to play to save us.”

“Albus, they want you nowhere near the boy.” the Headmaster gave him a look that screamed 'do what I say or else'. “I will try, but I am warning you Albus. This will not end well.”


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 

Severus Snape stalked through the hallways of the castle, tapping lightly on one of the doors in the long corridor. The door opened and he stepped inside, looking around until he saw the woman he was here to see.

“Minerva, I believe that Albus is losing his mind.” he stated as he walked over and sat down on one of the armchairs. “He has given me the task of finding a way out of Mr. Potter's contract with the Ministry.” 

She sighed and waved her wand to conjure a tea set, then poured for both of them. “What did he say, Severus?”

“He told me that he has to regain control of the boy. When I told him that it would be impossible for him to nullify the contract, he ordered me to tell them about the prophecy.” he told her, then picked up his tea and took a sip. “He told me to tell them that he has to train the boy.”

She sat for a minute, quietly. “His guardians will have to be notified that he is trying again. The gentleman from the DME will most likely come to the castle to watch over Harry.”

“You know that he will try to have the man removed from the castle.”

She smiled at him. “He was here for two weeks at the beginning of the year and no one knew. The DME has several ways for him to remain invisible to everyone.” she explained. “Harry could probably use the protection if Albus is getting that desperate.”

Snape put down his cup, “I'm pretty sure that Potter has all the protection that he needs.”

She scowled at him, “They are just children, an adult would be able to protect them better.”

“Better than a pagan god?” he asked.

 

Weeks passed with no issues for the group, Loki remained vigilant in keeping the possessed teacher away from them. Travis had returned to the castle to keep an eye on what the Headmaster was up to, and to protect Harry if he needed to. 

Harry walked into the Great Hall and dropped into the seat next to Neville. “What is everyone doing for Christmas?” he asked, reaching for a plate of sandwiches.

Neville pushed the plate of potato chips closer to Harry. “I think that my Gran is making me come home.” he told them.

Hermione took a chip from Harry's plate, “I think that I am going home. My parents miss me.”

“Mum told us that we're going home with Harry.” George told them. “She said that Harry's uncles invited us to spend the holidays with them since they were going to see our brother Charlie.”

“Uncle Remus told me that he had invited Hermione and her parents too. I'm supposed to invite Neville, so that he can ask his Gran. Loki has already been invited. Uncle Siri told me that he would take care of asking Greg's parents.” Harry told them, taking a sip of his pumpkin juice. 

Hermione took another chip from Harry's plate, “Do you know what my parents said?” she asked.

Harry shrugged, “I'm supposed to talk to them tonight, so I'll let you know. I'm pretty sure that Uncle Remus talked to them yesterday, I think that he talked to Neville's Gran but she wanted him to ask.”

 

The first day of Christmas break came quickly. The group was all packed, standing near the doors of the Great Hall. 

“Everyone is here. What are we waiting for?” Ron asked.

“Professor McGonagall has the portkey, we're waiting for her to bring it down.” Harry told him. He reached into his school bag when he saw Professor Snape heading up from the dungeons. “Professor Snape!” he said loudly.

The professor scowled and headed toward the group. “What can I do for you Mister Potter?” he asked stopping in front of the boy.

Harry handed him two wrapped packages. “Merry Christmas!” Harry said. “The one is from my guardians, but I wrapped it, so no pranks.”

He looked down at the gifts. “Thank you, that was very thoughtful.” he said. “I will open them on Christmas morning.”

Professor McGonagall had walked up behind the potions professor. “Mister Potter, I have your portkey.” she told them. “I hope that you children enjoy your holiday.”

Harry took the portkey, “When will it activate?”

“You have 1 minute, so I would grab on if you are going with him.” she told the rest of the group.

They all gathered around Harry, each of them reaching out a finger to place it on the book that the teacher had given him. “Merry Christmas Professor McGonagall, I have Aunt Minnie's gift with me so she'll have to come visit to get it.” he said with a smile.

The professors stayed until the portkey activated. “Cheeky little brat.” McGonagall said.

“He gave me a gift.” Snape told her.

She smiled at him. “Harry has a loving heart. He knows that you knew his mother, and he's hoping that one day you will tell him some stories about her, one's from when she was in school. Bobby tells him about her before he left home, but the only stories that Remus and Sirius have about her are from after she was dating James.”

He watched as she adjusted her tall pointy hat. “I will write some down for him, I also may have a few pictures that I can make copies of for him.”

“I always knew that there was a heart in there Severus, but you've exceeded my expectations this year.” she told him, then patted his arm and walked into the Great Hall

 

The large group of students appeared in the salvage yard. Harry was tackled to the ground as soon as the portkey dropped them. “Harry!!!” Sam yelled.

The group laughed, helping the two up from the ground. 

“Why don't we all get out of the snow.” Dean said reaching over and taking Hermione's bag from her.

“I can get that.” she told him.

He shook his head, “I wouldn't be any kind of a gentleman if I let you carry it.” he said walking toward the house, the rest of them falling in step behind the two, Sam's voice the only sound besides the crunching of snow.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 

Minerva waited in front of the fireplace in her office the day after Christmas. Travis and his team were coming through the floo with Nicholas Flamell, they were going to go through the Headmaster's traps and collect the you Sorcerer's stone. Once the potions master had contacted him, Nicholas Flamell had contacted the DME as Professor Snape had suggested. Now they were heading toward the room in the forbidden corridor. 

Snape was waiting there for them and they easily passed the large dog, heading down the trap door where the devil's snare was easily taken care of. The went quickly through the traps that the Headmaster had arranged and arrived in a circular room with the stone sitting in the center.

“Did he truly think that these simple tasks would stop anyone that you-know-who would send?” Flamell asked. “I fear that Albus is losing his mind.”

Minerva laughed, “I completely agree. He's trying to nullify the contract that Harry Potter's family has with the Ministry and the board of Governors.” She watched as Nicholas took the stone and dropped it into a bag hanging around his neck.

“If he had told me that he was going to use my stone to tempt the dark lord into coming into a school full of children, I would have told him no. Instead he told me that he had heard rumors of his forces close to where Perenelle and I have been living in the south of France.” he said. “Now we must find a new place to hide with the stone.”

Travis stepped forward, “Mr. Flamell, the DME would be happy to assist you in any way we can.”

Professor Snape turned to Travis. “Is it safe to tell Harry and his friends that they no longer need to worry about this?”

Travis smiled, “I'll let the group know when my wife and I attend dinner there tonight. You've all been invited, even you Professor Snape.”

 

The group of students arrived back at the castle, ready to finish out their first year. Sirius and Remus had told them during their break that they had planned a vacation for Harry, Dean and Sam when school was done and that they had invited the rest of the group to join them. The hunters had picked Loki's brain about creatures during the vacation, asking about different ways to get rid of some of the more common creatures and discovering a few that they hadn't seen before. Sirius found a kindred spirit with the trickster, planning pranks and getting into trouble.

“Are you still going to classes with the kids?” he asked a few days before they went back.

Loki sighed, “yes, and Professor Snape is not at all happy that I haven't chosen a name. I just keep the teachers from noticing me instead.”

Sirius smiled, “You could always tell them that you're my kid. Pick a first name and use Black as your last name, it would really annoy the Headmaster. He hates that Harry is here with us instead of where he wants him.”

Loki got a devious smile on his face. “I do love to annoy him, let me think.” He sat back in his seat and was quiet for a few minutes. “I've got it!” he said.

Sirius leaned forward in his seat, “Well?”

“Gabriel Sirius Black.”

 

The weeks until the end of the school term flew past, with the newly named Gabriel spending considerable time in detention for his pranks on students, Quirell and the Headmaster. 

A few days before the end of the school year, Gabriel's wards on the forbidden corridor were tripped.

Neville was sent to find the headmistress, Ron was sent by Harry's portkey to get the hunters, and Harry, Hermione, Greg, Fred, George and Gabriel headed for the corridor. They expected the adults to join them when they arrived.

Neville rushed up to them just before they got to the door. “She left the castle with the Headmaster about an hour ago” he told them.

“Then I guess we do this without her.” Harry told them. “Wands out, hopefully the modified Devil's trap Uncle Bobby designed with Gabriel will do the trick and trap him until the goblins can get here.”

 

Ron arrived at the portkey point in the salvage yard and ran for the house. “Remus! Sirius!” he shouted as he ran toward the back door.

The door crashed open and the four men ran out the door. “Ron, what are you doing here?” Remus asked. Ron could see Dean and Sam standing behind the men.

“Gabriel's wards were tripped, they all headed for the forbidden corridor.” Ron told them. Dean leaned down and grabbed a bag by the door. 

“We're coming with you.” Dean said, stepping out of the house with Sam right behind him. 

John looked at the determined look on his boys faces and nodded. He handed Dean a gun, “don't use it unless you have to.”

They all touched Harry's portkey and dissapeared.

 

 

 

A/N: Sorry it's so short and so late, my muse took a vacation and my computer is acting up. More to come shortly, and the start of the start of the forth installment 'Wizards and Hunters and Monsters, Oh my!' that starts with the pilot episode of Supernatural. This one will continue for a few more years at Hogwarts.


End file.
